Travelers on buses, trains, airplanes, and the like are frequently burdened with the job of carrying heavy suitcases to and from their means of transportation. This unpleasant job is particularly burdensome for women and older travelers. Travelers with heavy suitcases have often strained their muscles or even caused more serious injuries trying to carry (and often hurry with) their heavy luggage.
The need has long existed for a device which could be used by the traveler to transport such heavy luggage from place to place which requires only a small effort to be exerted by the traveler.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable luggage carrier upon which luggage can be secured, which can be pulled with little effort, which is lightweight, which is quiet, which does not mar the luggage, and which is quite inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable luggage carrier which, when not in use, can be folded into a slender package that may be carried by the traveler or may be easily stowed in the luggage or elsewhere.